eric_thompsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Monsters, Inc. (2001)/Sound Effects/Image Gallery
Image Gallery vlcsnap-2019-08-18-10h16m04s919.png|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03 (Used for Simulator Boy.) vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h31m30s519.png|Hollywoodedge, Warning Buzzer Space PE194501 vlcsnap-2019-11-29-16h50m45s941.png|AAAAHHH Screaming / John Goodman Voiceover / Sound Ideas, HORN, AIR - INTERIOR: SINGLE BLAST, LONG 01 / Sound Ideas, HORN, AIR - INTERIOR: SINGLE BLAST, LONG 02 (Heard when Mike Wazowski wakes up Sulley with an air horn.) Monsters, Inc. Ferocious Roar (John Goodman vocal version).jpg|Ferocious Roar (John Goodman Vocal version) vlcsnap-2019-08-18-10h21m21s219.png|Jurassic Park, T-Rex - Exclamation Roar Vlcsnap-2019-06-02-15h09m14s309.png|Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 (Heard on a TV that a "simulated" kid is watching, bored.) Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-689.jpg|Juamnji Lion Roar (2001-2025) / Ferocious Roar (2025-present) vlcsnap-2019-11-29-16h52m56s235.png|Sound Ideas, CHICKEN - BARNYARD, C.U. CLUCK, SQUAWK, FLAP, ANIMAL, BIRD (High Pitched.) vlcsnap-2019-11-29-16h53m33s016.png|Hollywoodedge, Sm Heavy Metal Door Sl PE185001 vlcsnap-2019-11-29-16h54m06s447.png|Hollywoodedge, Sm Heavy Metal Door Sl PE185001 Monsters, Inc. Hollywoodedge, Boar Wild Grunts Sque PE022201.png|Hollywoodedge, Boar Wild Grunts Sque PE022201 Monsters, Inc. Hollywoodedge, Boar Wild Grunts Sque PE022201 2.png|Hollywoodedge, Boar Wild Grunts Sque PE022201 Monsters, Inc. Hollywoodedge, Boar Wild Grunts Sque PE022201 3.png|Hollywoodedge, Boar Wild Grunts Sque PE022201 vlcsnap-2019-11-29-16h55m04s787.png|Jurassic Park, T-Rex - Exclamation Roar vlcsnap-2019-11-29-16h56m06s763.png|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MONSTER - LOW GRUNTS AND SNORTS, CREATURE vlcsnap-2019-11-29-17h55m04s542.png|Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193401 vlcsnap-2019-11-29-17h31m52s443.png|Hollywoodedge, Wood Door 3 Open SlamM PE180301 (Open Sound.) vlcsnap-2019-11-29-17h32m17s717.png|Hollywoodedge, Wood Door 3 Open SlamM PE180301 (Close Sound.) vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h32m19s348.png|AAAAHHH Screaming vlcsnap-2019-11-29-17h33m01s423.png|Hollywoodedge, Wood Door 3 Open SlamM PE180301 (Open Sound.) vlcsnap-2019-11-29-17h33m05s473.png|Hollywoodedge, Wood Door 3 Open SlamM PE180301 (Close Sound.) vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h32m44s670.png|AAAAHHH Screaming Vlcsnap-2019-06-02-15h09m48s735.png|Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h33m16s982.png|AAAAHHH Screaming vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h33m17s807.png|AAAAHHH Screaming vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h33m18s881.png|AAAAHHH Screaming vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h33m37s512.png|AAAAHHH Screaming vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h33m39s003.png|AAAAHHH Screaming vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h33m40s182.png|AAAAHHH Screaming vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h33m43s712.png|AAAAHHH Screaming vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h33m45s182.png|AAAAHHH Screaming Vlcsnap-2019-06-02-15h11m18s199.png|Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 (Low Pitched.) vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h34m01s286.png|AAAAHHH Screaming Vlcsnap-2019-06-09-19h07m08s677.png|Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob PE180101 (Open Sound.) Vlcsnap-2019-06-09-19h07m15s935.png|Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob PE180101 (Close Sound.) vlcsnap-2019-12-04-07h41m42s044.png|Hollywoodedge, Two Single Knuckle Cr PE108101 (1st Crack.) vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h34m15s235.png|AAAAHHH Screaming vlcsnap-2019-11-29-16h56m56s207.png|Hollywoodedge, Male Comp Red Alert CRT051502 & SKYWALKER ALARM BUZZING SOUND vlcsnap-2019-11-29-16h57m48s327.png|Hollywoodedge, Warning Buzzer Space PE194501 vlcsnap-2020-01-26-18h15m27s343.png|Woody's Pull-String Sound vlcsnap-2020-01-26-18h15m36s742.png|Woody's Pull-String Sound vlcsnap-2019-11-29-16h59m34s861.png|Hollywoodedge, Yelper Siren Multipl PE081101 vlcsnap-2019-11-29-17h00m28s811.png|Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer Siren PE080801 vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h34m27s500.png|AAAAHHH Screaming vlcsnap-2019-11-29-17h01m11s945.png|Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193401 vlcsnap-2019-11-29-17h01m47s167.png|SKYWALKER BODYFALL SOUNDS (1st Bodyfall.) vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h35m12s369.png|AAAAHHH Screaming / John Goodman Voiceover vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h35m25s971.png|Mary Gibbs Voiceover vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h35m38s729.png|Mary Gibbs Voiceover vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h35m51s247.png|Mary Gibbs Voiceover vlcsnap-2019-11-29-17h02m23s950.png|SKYWALKER BODYFALL SOUNDS (2nd Bodyfall.) vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h36m21s145.png|Mary Gibbs Voiceover vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h36m46s340.png|Mary Gibbs Voiceover vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h37m26s061.png|Mary Gibbs Voiceover Monsters, Inc. Disney Crowd Screaming Sound.jpg|Disney Crowd Screaming Sound Monsters, Inc. Disney Crowd Screaming Sound 2.jpg|Disney Crowd Screaming Sound vlcsnap-2019-11-29-17h03m30s511.png|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, MONSTER - LOW GRUNTS AND SNORTS, CREATURE Monsters, Inc. Disney Crowd Screaming Sound 3.jpg|Disney Crowd Screaming Sound vlcsnap-2019-11-29-17h04m20s654.png|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 01 vlcsnap-2019-11-29-17h05m28s471.png|Hollywoodedge, Yelper Siren Multipl PE081101 vlcsnap-2019-11-29-17h05m47s562.png|Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer Siren PE080801 vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h38m12s014.png|Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, TERROR, HUMAN, HORROR 02 vlcsnap-2019-11-29-17h06m12s258.png|SKYWALKER TV SMASHING SOUND (Heard as Boo pushes the TV and smashed it into pieces.) Vlcsnap-2019-09-24-20h11m14s983.png|AAAAHHH Screaming / Billy Crystal Voiceover / Mike Wazowski Screaming (Debut.) vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h39m20s397.png|Mary Gibbs Voiceover vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h39m23s483.png|AAAAHHH Screaming / Mary Gibbs Voiceover vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h40m49s126.png|Mary Gibbs Voiceover / SKYWALKER ELECTRICITY INCREASING SOUND vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h44m39s038.png|Mary Gibbs Voiceover Vlcsnap-2019-09-24-20h12m03s250.png|AAAAHHH Screaming / Billy Crystal Voiceover / Mike Wazowski Screaming vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h42m06s917.png|Mary Gibbs Voiceover imgur.GIF|Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE (Heard as Baby Smitty is bites to Mike's hand.) vlcsnap-2019-09-24-20h12m29s301.png|AAAAHHH Screaming / Billy Crystal Voiceover / Mike Wazowski Screaming vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h43m15s879.png|AAAAHHH Screaming vlcsnap-2019-11-29-17h55m42s066.png|Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193401 vlcsnap-2019-11-29-17h08m59s693.png|Sound Ideas, MOTOR, ELECTRIC - LARGE BELT DRIVEN MOTOR: START, RUN vlcsnap-2019-11-29-17h09m17s254.png|Sound Ideas, MOTOR, ELECTRIC - LARGE BELT DRIVEN MOTOR: START, RUN Monsters, Inc. JUMANJI LION ROAR.jpg|Jumanji Lion Roar (2001-2025) / Ferocious Roar (2025-present) Monsters, Inc. JUMANJI LION ROAR.png|Juamnji Lion Roar (2001-2025) / Ferocious Roar (2025-present) Monsters, Inc. JUMANJI LION GROWL.png|Jumanji Lion Growl Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-6558.jpg|Jumanji Lion Roar (2001-2025) / Ferocious Roar (2025-present) Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-6561.jpg|Jumanji Lion Roar (2001-2025) / Ferocious Roar (2025-present) vlcsnap-2019-11-29-17h10m09s276.png|Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 vlcsnap-2019-11-29-17h11m10s810.png|Sound Ideas, MOTOR, ELECTRIC - LARGE BELT DRIVEN MOTOR: START, RUN Monsters Inc. Sulley's heroic roar.jpg|Jumanji Lion Roar (2001-2025) / Ferocious Roar (2025-present) vlcsnap-2019-11-29-17h11m38s423.png|SKYWALKER TV SMASHING SOUND (Heard as Sulley throws The Scream Extractor to Mr. Waternoose and Randall.) vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h45m18s657.png|Mary Gibbs Voiceover Vlcsnap-2019-09-24-20h13m39s240.png|AAAAHHH Screaming / Billy Crystal Voiceover / Mike Wazowski Screaming vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h46m45s420.png|Hollywoodedge, Warning Buzzer Indus PE194401 vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h47m08s448.png|AAAAHHH Screaming / Mary Gibbs Voiceover vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h47m45s541.png|Mary Gibbs Voiceover Vlcsnap-2019-06-09-19h11m31s423.png|Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob PE180101 (Close Sound.) vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h48m14s877.png|Mary Gibbs Voiceover vlcsnap-2019-11-29-17h13m54s091.png|SKYWALKER BIG METAL SQUEAKING 01 vlcsnap-2019-11-29-17h15m01s884.png|SKYWALKER BIG METAL SQUEAKING 01 vlcsnap-2019-11-29-17h15m54s176.png|SKYWALKER SPOTLIGHT FLASHING SOUND vlcsnap-2019-11-29-17h19m59s765.png|Wilhelm Screaming Vlcsnap-2019-06-09-19h15m24s116.png|Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob PE180101 (Open Sound.) vlcsnap-2020-02-08-17h48m48s411.png|Mary Gibbs Voiceover Monsters, Inc. Sound Ideas, MICROPHONE, FEEDBACK - AUDIENCE NOISES.png|Sound Ideas, MICROPHONE, FEEDBACK - AUDIENCE NOISES 01 Vlcsnap-2018-10-29-17h21m33s470.png|SKYWALKER BIG SWALLOW SOUND (Used for Mike Wazowski.) Vlcsnap-2019-03-24-17h09m24s261.png|SKYWALKER STOMACH GROWLS (Heard as Mike begins to inhale and burp loudly.) Vlcsnap-2018-10-29-17h21m48s766.png|SKYWALKER BIG BELCHING SOUND (Used for Mike Wazowski.) Monsters, Inc. Sound Ideas, MICROPHONE, FEEDBACK - AUDIENCE NOISES 2.png|Sound Ideas, MICROPHONE, FEEDBACK - AUDIENCE NOISES 01 Monsters, Inc. Disney Kids Giggling Sound.png|Disney Kids Giggling Sound Monsters, Inc. Sound Ideas, MICROPHONE, FEEDBACK - AUDIENCE NOISES 3.png|Sound Ideas, MICROPHONE, FEEDBACK - AUDIENCE NOISES 01 Vlcsnap-2019-06-09-19h17m31s857.png|Hollywoodedge, Wood Door 3 Open SlamM PE180301 (Open Sound.) Vlcsnap-2019-06-09-19h17m39s229.png|Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob PE180101 (Close Sound.) Monsters, Inc. Disney Kids Giggling Sound 2.png|Disney Kids Giggling Sound Monsters, Inc. Disney Kids Giggling Sound 3.png|Disney Kids Giggling Sound Vlcsnap-2019-06-02-15h12m42s430.png|Toy Story Rex Roar (Heard once in the outtakes in the credits.) Category:Image Galleries Category:Images Category:Galleries